Theme Park One Shots
by TehWriter
Summary: Ah, summer has arrived and the Tamers are off to theme parks. Read from different characters points of views as they attempt some thrilling rides. -First One Shot is the Sky Screamer from Marineland-


Hai all! I just love Ryuki. I love it as much as themeparks -though I generally do not go on roller coasters. So, I am bringing you guys a new enstallment into my collection! A theme park madness. Hope you like! And please review!

**Sky Screamer**

As if the ten minute journey up the mountain wasn't good enough, now Rika has to suffer the severe consequence of going on one of the largest free falling towers in the world. She looked up at the Sky Screamer with the least bit interest. It was already in the process of taking people up the tower. Girls screamed frantically with the rush of the seat being shot up the very top of the 320 foot tower. Rika shivered. She may be strong and have no fear, but the Sky Screamer brought the worst out in her.

Ryo, Henry, and Rika made their way to the end of the line. Kazu, Kenta, Takato, and Jeri wished them luck, as they were too scared to attempt the tower themselves. Standing in line, Rika shot the tower a quick glance before looking away. _Stupid Akiyama with his stupid bet that's making me go on this stupid ride. _She was scared out of her mind, but she didn't want to look like a chicken. She replayed the bet in her mind, wishing she hadn't taken on the challenge.

"_Hey Rika. I bet that I can ride this ride more times before you without getting sick," Ryo smiled._

_Rika looked at the ride with utter disgust. Flying Dragon. The ride didn't seem all that bad. "I accept your challenge."_

_The two made their way to the line. The ride was dead; maybe ten people in total awaiting this so called thrilling ride. They took their seat at the back and sat close together – to Rika's annoyance. The seat guard locked in place and the ride began. First it seemed all sweet, then it took up a notch. The ride swung back and forth, getting higher each time. After a few minutes, the ride was over. Rika's stomache was a bit unsettled but they went again. After the fourth time, Rika let it out; she puked in the bushes near the ride. Ryo jumped with his fist in the air in triumph. He pointed to the top of the mountain at the most thrilling ride in Marineland – The Sky Screamer! "Get ready Rika, that's next."_

"How many?" The ride attendant asked.

"Three," Henry replied with a grin.

The attendant nodded, "middle line."

The three made their way to the middle line. Their turn was next. Rika watched as another ride attendant walked around the ride, helping lock seat belts. A child about ten was seated and grinning his face off as the ride shot up 10 feet and kept them seated there for a few seconds before taking off to the top.

Ryo looked over at Rika and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. The ride is only a minute long." He tried to reassure her. Rika nodded, still not thrilled to go on.

"Man, we have to go on the shorter ride." A guy around their age whined.

His friend nodded. "Yeah the other tower keeps you up longer."

Rika's eyes lit up in fear. _It keeps you up longer? No! _Ryo smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Ryo, I don't want to do this," she whispered.

Henry chuckled, "Rika, it wont be so bad. You fly just as high as Sakuyamon."

"Alright. Only three people per row. All bags and items in your pocket must be taken out. There are baskets in front of each seat to place all your loose items. If your shoes are loose, please take them off, and enjoy the ride!"

Rika sighed as their gate opened to lead them to the tower. Ryo held her hand until the reached the seats. He placed his wallet and a pack of gum inside his basket and took off his shoes. Rika took hers off also and sat in the seat. She closed her eyes, wishing she backed out.

"Hey Rika! You've got guts!" Takato called from across the gate. Just Rika's luck, they had the seats facing the entrance where Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta were standing. Kazu and Kenta were snickering about something. Rika was sure they were laughing about her expression.

"It's okay." A voice said. Rika turned her head to see the ride attendant smiling at her. He pulled her shoulder guard down and locked it with the seat belt.

Rika shook her head, "please let me off."

The attendants smile grew bigger. "Too late, you're locked in. Don't worry, this ride is fine. Have fun!"

Rika's heart began to beat rapidly. She sat between Henry and Ryo and they both gave her a smile saying, 'it will be over soon.' The seats rose a few feet and sat there. The sound of the air building in the tanks surrounded them. On the next tower, people screamed as they were shot into the air. Rika gulped. Without warning, their seat rose at 60mph to the very top. Rika's stomache made its way to her brain and she screamed.

The ride lowered down as fast as it went up. Then it suddenly stopped, and their seats slowly made it's way to the top to keep them up there to look at the view of the rest of Marineland. Rika was breathing hard, and her heart beat fast. They were sitting at 470 feet total.

"Rika, it's okay. Look at the boats over there!" Ryo called.

_The boats? Screw you, I'm not looking anywhere but straight ahead_, she screamed mentally. They sat up at the top for what seemed like minutes. Then without notice, the ride shot down 300 feet. Rika screamed, "I want off!" She gripped the handle of the shoulder guard hard with one hand. Using her other hand, she grabbed the top part of the shoulder guard tightly, pushing it closer to her. The ride bounced up and down before slowly lowering to the ground.

Rika undid her seat belt and stood up. She was panting and breathing hard. She cluched her heart. Henry and Ryo laughed as they got off, grabbing their stuff.

"See. Wasn't so bad," the attendant smiled.

"Not at all," Rika rolled her eyes, still breathing massivelly. Without waiting for Henry and Ryo, she exited the ride and headed towards the mountain entrance.

"Rika! Wait up!" Jeri yelled. She was laughing.

"That.Was.The.Most.Horrible.Ride.Ever!" Rika said between breaths. Everyone laughed as they caught up. Ryo was telling Kazu and Kenta all about the excitement of it.

As they climbed back down the mountain, the sounds of others going up the tower floated through the air. Not bothering to look, Rika trugged down the mountain, never to go on the ride again.

A/N: So how was it? I've been on the Sky Screamer before. Yes, it is a real ride. Look it up if you don't believe me. I also have a video of it, with my friends on it. Now the ride is very horrible. I was scared crapless as it took me up. It really isn't that bad, to be honest. So if you are ever in Niagara Falls, Ontario, I suggest you go to Marineland and check the ride out yourself!

Anyways, I'll be writing more one shots on here, all theme park related. And no. I wont just do Rika's point of view, I'll be sure to try to do everyone else.

Also, excuse the spelling mistakes. I'll revise this soon, and hopefully describe the feeling better. -smiles- and please review!


End file.
